Muzzle brakes or recoil compensators are known, which redirect propellant gases to counter recoil when a firearm is fired. Likewise, a flash suppressor is a known device attached to the muzzle of a rifle that reduces its visible signature while firing by cooling or dispersing the burning gases that exit the muzzle, a phenomenon more often associated with carbine length weapons. A number of different flash suppressing designs have been used over the years. The simplest is a cone placed on the muzzle end of the barrel, which was used during World War II on jungle-combat versions of the Lee-Enfield, No. 5 variant, or the M1 Carbine. Pronged or birdcage type flash suppressors have also been used, which radially disperse burning gases rapidly exiting the muzzle.
Another type of flash suppressor, which may also aid in reliability by increasing back pressure, is patterned after the Krinkov brake found on the Soviet AK74SU submachine gun. The Krinkov brake provides an expansion chamber with a cone-shaped exit nozzle. Other later devices, such as the KX3 flash suppressor sold by Noveske Rifleworks, LLC of Grants Pass, Oreg., have rearranged the Krinkov brake to position a chamber around the cone, shortening the overall length of the muzzle device.
The present invention is intended to improve the flash suppression and braking performance over these designs.